Lovesick melody
by J. Ash Colferine
Summary: Vampire Knight Drabble. ZeroxYuuki. Mal Summary.


Bueno, ojalá les guste este drabble ZeroxYuuki. No soy demaciado fanatica de esta pareja, no soy fanatica para nada, pero fue un pedido de mi querida Vale, quien tampoco tolera a Yuuki Comadreja, pero igual me pidió este fic para su cumpleaños.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!_ (muy tarde a decir verdad)

**Título: Lovesick melody.**

**Pareja: Kiryu Zero x Cross Yuuki.**

**Rating: T**

**Playlist: _Stop this song_, by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, la trama y sus personajes, son obras de Matsuri Hino. Tampoco me pertenece la canción, repito, es de Paramore.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Lovesick melody.<span>

_-Your lovesick melody, is gonna get the best of me tonight.-_

Como todos los años, en la Academia Cross, se celebraría el día de San Valentín con un baile. Un baile entre la clase nocturna y diurna. Generalmente, los prefectos, Yuuki Cross y Zero Kiryu, no pueden participar del baile, debido a sus obligaciones de vigilar. Porque, la Academia Cross oculta un secreto, los alumnos de la clase nocturna, son todos vampiros de alto rango. Por esa razón, se debe proteger a los estudiantes de la clase diurna, y para ello, están los prefectos.

Aunque, este año, por insistencias molestas de Yuuki, el director accedió que si los jóvenes querían participar del baile en alguna ocasión, pudieran hacerlo, y él mismo los suplantaría.

Y Yuuki, decidió –por el bien de todos. – darle lecciones de baile a Zero. Aunque no daban mucho efecto… el joven parecía seguir moviéndose con la misma gracia de una escoba.

-Practiquemos una vez más. – Sentenció la castaña.

-Sabes que jamás lograrás sacarme a bailar, ¿verdad? – Yuuki sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero era divertido ver a aquel chico, que normalmente parecía tener una actitud natural, su baile era totalmente lo contrario.

Yuuki levantó el control remoto de la mesita, y presiono el botón de Play, y la canción comenzó a sonar.

-_Dices las cosas más dulces, no puedo hacer que mi corazón deje de cantar junto al sonido de tu canción…_ – Yuuki comenzó a cantar al unísono con la música, mientras que trataba de hacer que los malditos pies de Zero se muevan más como un humano que como una tabla rígida.

Ambos reían. El cazador reía por vergüenza, y la castaña por las muecas que hacía Zero, super concentrado en sus pies.

- _He ido demasiado lejos para volver de aquí, pero no tienes ni idea, de lo que me haces._ – Aunque a Yuuki le costara admitirlo, aquella situación, se le apetecía tan tierna. Zero repitiendo que no nació para bailar, esas caritas de "no se cómo seguir esta maldita melodía" le parecía tan tierno. Tiernamente… _¿atractivo?_

_-Nunca dejé que el amor entrara, para proteger mi corazón de dañarse._ – Sí, aquella forma de ser del cazador, le parecía atractiva. Esta ocasión no estaba con su usual faceta fría y distante, si no, de una forma extraña. Algo más natural y ligero. Era jodidamente atractivo verlo mordiéndose el labio, concentrado en el movimiento de pies, que la balada requería.

-_He llegado lejos tratando de superarte, pero no tienes ninguna idea, de lo que me haces. ¿Nadie puede detener esta canción? Así dejo de cantarla. Alguien detenga esta canción, para no poder cantarla._ –La canción describía como Yuuki se sentía. Realmente, Zero no se daba cuenta de lo sexy y tierno que se veía tratando de bailar, aquellas muecas que hacía, lentamente inundaban el corazón de la muchacha con dulzura y amor.

-_Tu melodía de amor enfermizo, va a conseguir lo mejor de mí esta noche, pero no vas a llegar a mí, si no canto._ – Yuuki detuvo la canción, su ansiedad y ganas de abalanzarse sobre Zero y matarlo a besos, la sobrepasaba. Zero la miró con cara de desconcierto.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo desgraciadamente tierno que te vez intentando bailar? – Muy bien, había largado todo lo que sentía, se había descargado. Aunque costaría una batalla de besos que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Basicamente, planteé toda la historia al rededor de la canción (el nombre se encuentra arriba).<strong>

**Again; feliz cumple atrasado Vale (:  
><strong>

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
